The present invention constitutes additional inventions over the inventions disclosed in co-pending application, Ser. No. 337,356, filed Jan. 6, 1982, entitled "Toroidal Electrical Transformer and Method for Making Same" abandoned in favor of continuation patent application Ser. No. 750,045, filed June 27, 1985 now abandoned and the further co-pending applications, Ser. No. 662,312, filed Oct. 17, 1984, entitled "Apparatus and Method for Fabricating a Low Voltage Winding for a Toroidal Transformer now U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,952," Ser. No. 662,467, filed Oct. 17, 1984, entitled "Apparatus and Method for Fabricating a High Voltage Winding for a Toroidal Transformer now abandoned," and Ser. No. 662,330, filed Oct. 17, 1984, entitled "Apparatus and Method for Winding a Magnetic Core for a Toroidal Transformer now abandoned," Ser. No. 698,982, filed Feb. 6, 1985, entitled "Apparatus and Method for Winding a Toroidal Magnetic Core onto a Bobbin for a Toroidal Transformer," and Ser. No. 698,983, filed Feb. 6, 1985, entitled "Transient Voltage Protection For Toroidal Transformer now abandoned." The entirety of the disclosures of said co-pending applications are incorporated herein by reference thereto.
Examples of prior art toroidal coil winding machines using rotatable shuttles and magazines are found in the patents to Fahrbach, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,383,059 and 3,459,385, issued May 14, 1968 and Aug. 5, 1969, respectively. Such machines (hereinafter "Universal Machines") are sold by the Universal Manufacturing Co., Inc., 1168 Grove St., Irvington, N.J. 07111 under various model numbers.